


The Boys Next Door

by DEPYOOOOOOTEEEE



Category: FarCry 5
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Anxiety, Depression, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEPYOOOOOOTEEEE/pseuds/DEPYOOOOOOTEEEE
Summary: This is a dark fic about the seed brothers. It talks about the trauma and a use they all went through including the brothers birth mother, Sarah is a kind loving soul who is.... Well you will just have to read.
Relationships: Sam Seed, Sarah Seed





	The Boys Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dark fic about the seed brothers. It talks about the trauma and a use they all went through including the brothers birth mother, Sarah is a kind loving soul who is.... Well you will just have to read.

Joseph's father stormed into his room with his belt, all he was doing is reading a Spider-Man comic book, he hasn't left his room all day so he couldn't have possibly done anything wrong. But his father would beat him and John none the less. He dragged Joseph out of his room along with 5 year old John, into the kitchen. He beat them with his belt angrily. Jacob came running into the kitchen with one of their cheap vases and smashed it on their fathers head Joseph picked John up and ran out of the kitchen waiting for Jacob to follow behind him, Jacob grabbed a kitchen knife and threatened his father, "come on Jacob.. You wouldn't stab your father right?" His father coughed blood and laughed "no I wouldn't, but I would stab him in the leg." Jacob pierced a knife through his fathers leg and ran to the living room, he grabbed Joseph's hand and ran to their neighbors, the Moores, house. Jacob rang the doorbell, they didn't bother cleaning up, it's not like anyone in the neighborhood didn't know what was going on. Ester answered the door to the 16 year old Jacob, 11 year old Joseph, and 5 year old John. " get in! Get in! Come to the backyard!" Jacob, Joseph, And John went to the backyard Amber greeted Jacob with a smile then a frown. "What happened to your face?" He had a cut on his face from the vase breaking and a shard slicing his cheek "um, vase broke, shard sliced my face..." "Okay.... Let's go over here." Marina was 5 years old, like John, they always played with the toy cars and planes that Marina had in the backyard, Joseph would stay quite and read his books, or talk to the pretty Alyssa link, she lives across the street from his house, she would always hangout with him after school when Joseph would wait for his mom to pick him up. They had little play date party's in the backyard everyday, "Jacob I have a suprise for your brothers and you." "What's that?" "Classic southern sweet tea, and for you I got you a knife, well technically it was min but I think you could use it against...ya know" "yeah I know. Let's give my brothers the sweet tea, it's not like we drink that much water anyways"


End file.
